United States of Eurasia
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Y estas guerras, que no se pueden ganar, ¿quieres que sigan y sigan? ¿Por qué dividir estos estados, cuando sólo puede haber uno? Pensamientos desordenados de un Estados Unidos medio enloquecido.


**_Hetalia no me pertenece._**

**_Songfic de "United States of Eurasia", de Muse._**

**_¿Mad!Alfred? [No 2P!]_**

* * *

El estridente y odiosamente clásico sonido de un portazo fue lo que le cortó el discurso a Inglaterra. Como si le hubiesen arrancado la lengua de un tajo, para que acto seguido le volviese a gritar unas patéticas súplicas disfrazadas de amenazas. ¿Qué hace unos pocos segundos no le estaba casi ROGANDO que sacara su gordo y maldito culo de ahí? Ah, pobre viejo. Tanto té que se fuma debió de haberle anegado ya el cerebro, ¿no? _¿No?_

El enfado que sentía no era como aquellos molestos y cargados hasta gotear de infantilismo que se cargaba cuando no conseguía su cómic favorito; o el que le jalaba los cojones cuando tenía que tratar algo con el maldito comunista. Mucho menos se comparaba con el acceso de ir que tuvo cuando México e Inglaterra se burlaron de él a costillas de Tony, para nada. A su lado, éstas pequeñas molestias serían apenas una mota de polvo entre montones de arena. Ahora mismo su en su pecho podía sentir una opresión considerable, el estómago hecho un lío de nervios, y la mandíbula como un muelle tensado a lo máximo, listo para soltarse contra cualquiera que se le cruzase enfrente, inclusive Rusia.

¿Y por qué? Sí, sí, sí, sí, eso mismo se preguntaba él, en tooooodo el trayecto hacia su casa, al momento de esgrimir la llave de su despacho, encerrándose dentro, como si las palabras atenazantes de Inglaterra pudiesen perseguirlo hasta ahí. Recargó la espalda en la puerta de madera, que por cierto era muy bonita, y soltó un suspiro cargado de un alivio ilógico. Palabras, meras palabras, que inculpaban sin fundamentos a una persona que hacía de chivo expiatorio. La autocompasión era de sus prácticas orgásmicas favoritas en casos como éste. Y no vamos a decir que un poco de misericordia por sí mismo sea narcicista, o peor, egoísta. A decir verdad, es lo MÍNIMO que podemos hacer, darle un respiro para gritar a gusto. Porque no es nuestro asunto que Inglaterra, o Canadá, o _quién-sabe-quién más_ se lleve como amigos de toda la vida con sus superiores, porque no es el caso de los Estados Unidos de América. Que les hayan mirado en fotos no quería decir que se llevasen bien, era una imagen vendida que, si se analiza su propósito, es un gran golpe a la autoestima estadounidense. Claro que sí, claro que a esto viene las grandilocuencias del monólogo de Inglaterra. Que ese vejete anquilosado le culpara de todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomaba su _pútrido y consumista gobierno_ (como el mimadito de la Reina le llamó), cuando en realidad NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER. Era pasarse de la raya que como caballero debería saber que existe, entre reprender a alguien _con suficientes huevos como para saber qué está mal y qué no_, a hablar por hablar, _fingiendo que todavía tiene la autoridad para decirle lo que se le venga en gana _(¿qué acaso tendría que hacer más ruido los cuatro de julio para que el anciano se enterara?).

No, no era que fuera un inmaduro que no pudiese recibir algunas críticas sin esconderse tras la zona de confort. De eso, nada. Es que es la cantata de cada reunión, de cada junta. _"Es culpa de Estados Unidos"_, _"Nación molesta que va a inmiscuirse donde no le llaman" "Pseudo Robin Hood, que se confunde ayudar con saquear"_. ¿Qué carajo no sabían dónde meterse sus jodidas opiniones, eh? Estaba harto, HARTO de que le pintaran como el maldito villano en todas las historias. ¿Acaso él se puso a fabricar las toneladas de armas de las que le acusaban? ¿Acaso ÉL en persona había ido a matar a todos esos civiles? ¿Tan siquiera estaban seguros de que había tenido VOZ y VOTO cuando sus jefes decidieron todo eso? _No! NO!_

"It's your fault"

NO!

"You are the guilty one."

_NO!_

¿Alguien alguna vez le achacó todas sus fallas al caballerito mal hecho cuando se disfrazaba con sombrerito, montaba un navío y se montaba comas etílicos a fuerza de ron barato? ¿O a Alemania le recordaban cada día los estragos que causó con el de bigote de Chaplin?

No, no lo hacían.

Su risa estruendosa, más estruendosa y macabra que de costumbre le sorprendió hasta a él. O peor. Le gustó.

Tanto que volvió a reírse.

Ah, qué bien se sentía...

I... I just realized...

_You and me are the same..._

Se preocupaban por echarse tierra entre sí, por tapar sus fallas interiores,una especie de efecto mariposa. Si él tenía que ser el chivo en esta empresa, lo sería. Enredó los dedos enguantados en su cabello, sin rozar a Nantucket (y si lo tocó, ni cuenta se dio), y volvió a reír, como nunca, de una manera que habría asustado hasta a Bielorrusia. Y es que ellos sabían que no era su culpa. No les importaba. Siempre que tuviesen a alguien a quién culpar, a quién aventarle todos los problemas... Si la única manera de perdonar una mentira es hacer que se vuelva real... si decían que se había metido sus sucios y engañosos tentáculos alrededor del mundo que se había apoderado del continente a lado del charco...

I have to...

_We don't know or care who's to blame..._

Otra risa, y una más, y una más. Los ojos azules contrastaban con el ligero enrojecimiento de sus córneas, y soltó una especie de gemido, de un enorme animal herido. Cerró los ojos, embriagándose un poco más con la cruda y pérfida realidad, que se deslizaba como una prostituta entre sus pensamientos, llenándolos de su perfume a alcohol y desesperanza. ¿Realidad? Realidad, realidad.

Qué más daba que ahora fuese él quien dominaba el mundo, quien tomara cada decisión. Que Inglaterra se muriese de envidia y reventara de rabia. No, no le importará, no se detendrá, no... ¿Cree aún gobernar el mundo? ¿Desde que le ha abandonado ahora le tiene... miedo?

_But we know that whoever holds the reins, nothing will change..._

No sería culpa suya, nada. Porque si no hubiese sido él, sería otro, y otro, u otro tal vez. Y moriría sonriendo, porque la arbitrariedad del monopolio del mundo sólo cambia de manos. Ah, sí, sí, estaba estupendo. La mano enguantada hacía presión contra sí misma y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

_Our cause has gone insane._

¿Qué era ahora de su maldita paz mundial, de los tratados hipócritas tras los cuales escondían y se lavaban sus manos hediondas? Ah, en este mundo circense, falso de principio a fin...*

¿Y él era el malo? ¡Y él era el malo! Crujidos y una lluvia de astillas bailaron en el piso. HEY INGLATERRA, RUSIA, HERMANO... ¡YO SOY EL VILLANO!

_And these wars, they can't be won..._

Matanza de civiles entrenados como perros, para pelear por una causa en la que probablemente ni siquiera creían. Y siempre el peor hombre gana. Se levantaba victorioso entre almas rotas, personas destrozadas, vanagloriándose a costa del sufrimiento ajeno. ¡Hala!, ¿yo he hecho eso? ¿YO? Son muchas, ¡muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas caras para recordarlas todas...! Ohhh... ya veo... ¡están todas por mi piel! No me toquen, que no les he asesinado. Son ellos, es su culpa, ¡asesinos! ¿Por qué no se pelean entre ustedes, ah? ¿Temen que se les arrugue la corbata, señores? Ah, ¡vamos! Bátanse en un duelo, como en los cuentos que me contaba papá. ¿Porqué? Yo lo recuerdo, el olor a sangre, la humedad. Cuerpos cortados, gritos heridos. Estados UNIDOS suelta un grito que suena a aullido, y algo se rompe dentro y fuera de él. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué los sigue? Si le ordenasen matar a Canadá. ¿Lo haría?

¿LO HARÍA?

_And must we do as we're told? __  
__Must we do as we're told?_

Primero, la autocompasión. Después, el coraje.

Seamos honestos, hermano, él no era ni fue el único. No fue el único al que le lanzaron piedras mientras caminaba al patíbulo, al que le reprocharon horrores que no cometió, PERSONAS a las que no mató... Pero tú estás muy lejos de todo esto. Tus manos están a salvo. Esto no representa más que letras electrónicas negras sobre blanco. Para él, desafortunada o afortunadamente, era el aquí y el ahora. Cada decisión, cada roce, no tenía reverso, como las hojas de los libros que leo. ¿Cómo lo sientes entonces, querido, MI MUY estimado amigo lector? Deja que te pinte un cuadro. Hay una persona, retorciéndose en algo que raya la locura. Tiene los ojos azules deshechos. No, no apartes la mirada. Vas a necesitarla.

Está solo. No tiene a nadie con quien desahogar un poco del frenesí lastimero que acongoja su alma no terrena. Una vez lo intentó**, pero, ¿qué?

Se debate entre la venganza y la diplomacia.

Qué lindo.

QUÉ LINDO.

_You and me fall in line __  
__To be punished for unproven crimes!_

¡Yo solía ser el héroe! "¿Héroe?" Pero si no me dejan... queridos ciudadanos, puedo interpretar perfectamente el papel de villano. Otra cosa se quebró.

¿Quién va a salvarte ahora, pequeño mundo sangrante? De mi.

Porque si el mundo me ataca.

Entonces yo debo atacarlo también.

No le miren así. De esa manera se mueve el mundo, queridos lectores. La ley del Talión nos supera, nos rebasa, y aunque terminemos haciéndonos más daño a nosotros mismo... el dañar a otra persona en el proceso produce cierta satisfacción, como la de una parafilia extraña que asusta.

¿No lo sabían?

¿No lo sabían?

_Why split these states, __  
__When there can be only one? _

Vamos, ¡si ahora lo entiende todo! El anegado y tachado ya de fetiche particular deseo de Rusia, _become one with me, become one with me..._ lo siento mucho, comunista, _sorry, sorry_, pero serán uno conmigo, porque AHORA YO soy el mundo. yo, yo... Nosotros sabemos cómo somos más fuertes, si por cada mal hombre hay uno peor, y otro aún peor... ¿Por qué no...?

Si de cualquier forma le acusarán de montarse películas, y pelearse AÑOS con países en los que un guiño es una sentencia de muerte, si deberá apañárselas con crímenes que no cometió... ¿por qué se esmeran en rechazarle, si DE CUALQUIER MANERA están sus casas llenas de influencia estadounidense.

Texas cayó en el piso con un ruido sordo. "Álamo" parecían susurrar. LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS las arrojaron lejos, sin detenerse a pensar en dónde DEMONIOS caerían, y la mano le punzó unos segundos después.

Un guante rasgado a la luz mortecina de un sol cansado, goteaba algo de sangre. Los ESTADOS UNIDOS la lamieron, y sonrieron.

Porque ÉL era ESTADOS UNIDOS...

¿De qué?

¿de qué?

¿DE QUÉ?

_United States of Eurasia._

* * *

La necesidad aprendida de obligar al cuerpo a atender una llamada telefónica le hizo pararse. Le dolían terriblemente ambos puños, sus guantes estaban destrozados. Habían pequeñas gotas de sangre en sus ropas y rostro. Con un gesto de hastío que sólo saben poner las personas que viven bajo una careta atendió la llamada.

-_Hello? Huh, sí. está bien. Voy para allá_ -cogió aire, y mostró una nocente sonrisa que solo el aire pudo ver- _And remember. I'll be the hero!_

* * *

**_*It's Only a Paper Moon._**

**_**Hago referencia a Davie (;_**

**_No me culpen. Que me pondré como Alfie (?)_**

**_Nah, culpen a Muse y a The Resistance._**

**_¿Review? Pls._**

**_Ah, y, sucette... if you still want me tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree (:_**

**_Tú sabes quién eres... ¿o no?_**


End file.
